A Romantic Getaway- A Castle Fanfic
by kissmekatebeckett
Summary: Castle and Beckett share a romantic getaway in the Swiss Alps after their failed Hamptons weekend. Just some cute fluff..
1. The Love Story Begins

Chapter One (in the pov of Richard Castle)

"The plane will now begin to descend. We will be landing in Geneva, Switzerland in approximately 15 minutes. Thank you for flying with American Airlines." The voice rang loudly through the speakers.

Kate glanced at me and smiled. She reached for my hand and wrapped her fingers in mine.

This is our romantic getaway attempt number two. It wasn't a total bust last time. We got arrested and spent most of our time solving a homicide after a dead body kind of interrupted our skinny dipping. This time it was gonna be perfect. No interruptions, just a romantic weekend in the beautiful Swiss Alps.

Once the plane had landed and passed through security we stepped outside into the beautiful Geneva, Switzerland. It was gently snowing and the town square looked almost like something off of a postcard. It was perfect. Kate glanced at me and smiled.

"This weekend is going to be perfect.." she whispered before leaning in for a gentle kiss.

We caught a cab down to the resort. It was 8pm and we were both exhausted from the long plane ride. Kate rested her head on my shoulder and snuggled into me. By the end of the long cab ride Kate was almost asleep. We walked up to our resort. We had a small 3 room cabin with a bathroom, a kitchen and bedroom with a large bed and a warm fireplace. Nothing fancy.

"So, what do you think?" I asked Kate.

"It's perfect" she replied with a smile.

"So, do you wanna roast some marshmallows?" I asked as I pulled the large packet off marshmallows out of my pocket.

"How on earth did you get them through security at the airport?"

"Well, they were all too busy frisking you.."

We both laughed before taking a marshmallow out of the bag.

We sat by the fire, a stick in one hand roasting a marshmallow. Her free hand was wrapped around my waist and her head was pressed into me. We spent the rest of the night cuddling by the fire and sharing marshmallows. It was the perfect start to the perfect weekend..

**NB. Hey everyone, I hope you liked the first chapter. I'm new at this and my grammar and punctuation isn't overly great! Any ideas for things you want to see happen in this chapter or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading xx **


	2. Tomorrow When The Snowball War Began

The next day I woke up snuggled into Rick, my head resting on his chest. My eyelids fluttered open and Castle whispered "good morning beautiful". He kissed me gently on the lips and pulled back gazing into my eyes, smiling.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well, first I'm gonna make you some coffee and whatever we do for the rest of the day is up to you."

5 minutes later he returned, coffee in hand.

"Hey Castle, saddle up, we're going skiing today.."

"When you say "saddle up" other things comd to mind.."

I couldn't help but laugh at the mischievous grin on his face.

"We'll save that for later tonight.."

We both put on our snow gear and headed outside. It was the first time I got to take in the scenery since it was so dark last night. There was nothing but snowy hills for miles and miles and tall pine trees everywhere. There was the main lodge about 15 metres up from our cabin and a chairlift above us running all around the resort. It was beautiful.

All of a sudden, an idea hit me like an avalanche. This would be fun. I bent down pretending to pick up something and then turned around and hurled a snowball towards Castle. It caught him off guard but he soon rebounded and quickly threw one back my way. I sprinted further down the hill before picking up another snowball and ditching it his way, laughing.

" and The war begins!" Castle declared.

Several snowballs came hurdling towards my head. I ducked but one still got me on the shoulder. Castle let out an evil laugh. Mwahahahaha echoed through the snowy mountains.

I took cover behind a pine tree and threw several snowballs at Castle. I laughed as one got him square in the forehead.

Castle was clever. He quickly built a barrier and kneeled behind it.

I saw his head duck around the corner of the barrier and next thing I knew a snowball had hit me in the stomach. This means war.

Behind his barrier, he could not completely see me. I ran through the grove, hiding behind the trees.

I was now on a side angle to Castle and had a line of direct fire. At least a dozen snowballs came hurdling towards his head and caught him off guard yet again.

"I surrender!" he yelled out as what would have probably been the 16th snowball hit him in the stomach.

"Good", I replied with a hint of smugness in my voice.

What happened next I was definitely not ready for. Castle walked towards me, his hands in his pockets. He put his arm around my shoulders and I felt a chill down my spine. Not just because of his close proximity but because he just put a handful of snow down the back of my shirt.

"I'm gonna kill you Castle!" I yelled before chasing him up the snowy mountains laughing..


End file.
